Far Away
by xbLuex
Summary: Miley Stewart is an outlaw, Lilly Truscott a rich girl ... what will happen if they meet one day? the idea explained longer in the first chapter - LILEY (story set in the world of the game Red Dead Redemption)
1. The Outlaw

**A/N:** Hey guys! I was thinking about this idea for quite some time and I finally had the guts to write this story. Since I am a fan of both Hannah Montana and the game Red Dead Redemption I thought about how could I mix those two? What kind of story could I write? I thought about it and went for it.

Slight explanation ... you don't have to have played the game in order to get this story … I'll just use the whole setting of the game because I think it's kinda epic ^^ and of course a few names that appear. I'll try to explain as much as possible, but if there are open questions please ask!

Another little thing to mention, I don't know much about the Wild West in the end of the 19th and beginning of the 20th century, so I'm really sorry if I make stupid mistakes! I googled and did a little research so the story won't sound unreal, but if there's something so completely wrong that you cringe in pain or something while reading, please also tell me! I'm happy to correct it ;)

Wow, long author note, but I think that was it! I hope you like the idea and I hope someone actually reads this! =)

To my Bigger Than Us readers (in case there still are any?): I didn't give up the story, but I'm kinda having a block with it, I'm trying my best to continue! I'm really sorry for the long delay!

**Warning:** This is a Miley/Lilly story! Don't like it? Good, then just don't read it ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney, Hannah Montana, Rockstar Games, Red Dead Redemption, the characters, names, actors/actresses or songs used in this story!

**Far Away**

A Hannah Montana / Red Dead Redemption crossover Story, AU, OOC

The Outlaw

I close my eyes ... I concentrate on listening for a while ... a slight wind brushes over my ears, making a whistling sound ... a dry bush is rustling ... my horse is sniffling the ground beside me, looking for something to graze. I can hear when he is breathing in, and when he's blowing the air back out ... suddenly a coyote is crying and birds' wings are flapping ... after a short time the flapping fades in the distance ... ah, this is a moment of peace for me ... and then I hear hooves trampling on the sandy ground ...

I open my eyes ... a brunette strand of hair is swaying in the wind in front of my grey-blue eyes ... I look to the source of the noise. Good, it's only the regular stage coach heading from Armadillo to MacFarlane's Ranch. I almost thought it was trouble.

Only yesterday I was robbing a bank at Ridgewood Farm with my posse. Well, not my posse as in I'm the leader, I'm only a regular member. Anyways, we split the money evenly, so the chances are high that the sheriff of Armadillo, or better the sheriff of Cholla Springs, Leigh Johnson, and bounty hunters are looking for me.

I got to admit, I was a little bit proud when I first saw a wanted poster with my name on it: 'Wanted, dead 50$ or alive 100$, Miley Stewart, Stewart's Gang'.

Yes, my father is the leader of the posse. So basically I don't know a different lifestyle. I was born as a criminal and probably will die as one. I don't mind. I heard people asking themselves whether they have a fulfilled life or not. I know I have one. I can easily say that I feel free.

I watch the stage coach disappearing in the distance in the dust the wheels are raising. I look down the valley that spreads out in front of me. It's mainly a sandy brown area with scattered fade-green bushes, which now seem to appear grey and sad, a few trees, which also appear grey. Only one is standing out for me … it looks even sadder than the others, with one branch hanging towards the ground, as if it had to carry too much weight … and right at the end of the branch there's a bright green leaf which seems to be bringing new hope to the almost dead branch of the poor tree. I don't know why I can relate to this stupid little branch … maybe it's the hope it holds … hope … I don't know why I'm craving for this particular feeling. I feel free, but sometimes hope is all I can count on.

I see a few deer running around and then I feel my stomach growling, which brings me back to reality quite quickly. I haven't had any lunch today and it's almost evening. The sun is not on its highest point anymore, the light is not as white as it is at noon. It's starting to lean into yellow, seeming to bring a little more hope into the grey area in front of me.

I wonder if my mates are up for game for dinner. Since we're always careful that the lawmen don't find us we don't settle down in a place to breed cattle or grow crops. I reckoned a few of my folks have a ranch of some sort, such as my brother, Jackson, but I never found that safe, nor did my father. Too many of us were almost killed or even killed in their beds at night, when the lawmen gathered to run over their houses in a lousy and gutless ambush. I might not fear death, but I want to live as long as possible.

I then stand up, brushing the dust off of my jeans and chaps. As a woman I'm judged very often for wearing men's clothes, but I've always found them extremely comfortable, especially when riding. On the other hand, some men seem attracted to the fact I don't dress like all the other women do.

I unhitch my horse's reins from the bush it was tied to and throw them over his neck. He is such a beauty, chestnut brown coat with a very light-colored mane and tail, which sometimes looks like a faint silver when the sunlight shines on it. I smile and put my left foot in the stirrup, swinging myself on my horse. His name is Teasing Blue Sunlight, short Sunny, because my father caught him on the probably hottest day in his life. He told me that the light that day was playing tricks on him and he thought Sunny's mane was pure, liquid silver. And 'blue' is in the name because of his eyes. Since they are remarkably outstanding and eye-catching on his brown head we decided to put the word into his name. It was my idea, when I first saw him. I was only a kid back then.

"Alright, boy, let's go." I say and give his sides a light squeeze with my spurs. He immediately starts walking. The horse is the best and most reliable friend you can have as an outlaw. They won't betray you and they bring you everywhere you want to, even if you're hanging limply in the saddle.

We were on a small rock platform with a very narrow path leading up and I figure it's always a little hard for Sunny to climb back down and it takes some time. I continue scanning my environment, always looking at the herd of deer which are running around. Lucky for me the path is on the right side of the platform, otherwise I wouldn't see them anymore.

As soon as we reach the ground I give my horse a signal to run towards the deer and he starts out in full gallop. So far it was my most efficient way of hunting. I know that we're fast and I can aim perfectly with my rifle, so this should not be hard. As the deer recognize us they also start running around, stirring up dust and sand which burns in my eyes. Crap! I quickly wipe them with my sleeve and then get my rifle ready. I have already selected my target, inhale sharply and aim.

Boom! A loud thunder bawls from my rifle, birds were roused and now flee, chirping loudly and one deer lies dead on the ground. I exhale again and Sunny stops immediately at this action. I hop off my horse, my hands clutching the deadly weapon in my hand tightly and the first thing I do is scanning the area again. Nothing but wings flapping and my horse snorting nervously at the sudden action. No wolves, no other people around. I'm glad.

I then walk to the shot animal and poke it with my gun. No reaction. One shot that obviously killed the deer instantly. A brutal act which is, unfortunately, necessary for living. So, now for the hard part … I lean down and try to get a good grip to lift the corpse up but at my first try I fail miserably, landing directly on my butt. I sigh and get up on my feet again. It's one thing I learned. Don't dwell on stupid nothings, they happen and are not worth it. I try grabbing the deer at different places and lift it up again. This time I somehow manage to throw it over my shoulder. Perfect. I walk over to Sunny and throw it over him, right behind the saddle, and tie the dead animal to it, so it won't fall off on my way back to the hideout. I pat my horse for standing patiently and hop onto him again. Time to go back or otherwise it will be very dark. I make a clicking sound and Sunny starts trotting, away from the setting sun.

ooo

I see Armadillo right in front of me, but I decide to ride around the city. I am a wanted criminal there and I'm sure my posters are hanging all around town. The sun is now very low and my shadow is stretched out very long in front of me. I probably won't make it back before it gets dark, but that's okay. I just don't want wolves or cougars getting attracted to the dead animal behind me.

I then pass two men who also took the way around town, so they're probably not from Armadillo either, and I hear them say something interesting: " … and the bank owner's daughter is coming to Armadillo next week."

I immediately slow Sunny down. The bank owner's daughter? That woman is probably sleeping on money! I realized there are a few banks in the country which are all from the same owner. So that guy must be rich. And his daughter as well! _If_ it is the bank I think it is …

"Excuse me!" I say to the men and wait until they catch up with me again. I see them looking at me questioningly and I ask: "Did y'all just say the bank owner's daughter is comin' to Armadillo?"

"That's right, miss. Lillian Truscott is coming to town. Why the sudden interest?" one of the two men asks a counter question. He seems very tall and has a dark mustache. Snap, I actually wasn't prepared for that but lucky for me I have a lot of experience in making up lies quickly, so I do just that: "Well, we don't get people like her around here all the time." It wasn't even a lie, but that's not all I'm interested in. Not even close. But at least he told me her name. So it _is_ the Truscott daughter. Very nice.

"That's true." the other man agrees with me and even gives me a light smile. Good, now that I'm on rather positive terms with them, and so far they don't even seem suspicious about me, I continue my questioning: "You know why she's coming here? It's not like there is anythin' special to see, nor is this a town with all the fancy stuff she is used to."

Both of them shake their heads, and the mustached one answers me: "No, I just heard it from a friend who talked to the banker. I think it's because her father sent her for something. But I also just might be wrong."

Her father sent her? Well, that kind of makes sense … but I could care less why she's coming, I want to know more details. "I see. But do you know when she'll be here? I mean, I can't miss an occasion like that!" I ask them with a fake smile on my lips. Inside it's more like a devilish smirk. I must tell my father about this.

The one guy picks on his moustache, visibly thinking but then replies: "A week exactly from today, it was. Yeah, Monday next week. Apparently she'll be arriving in a pretty carriage, but I don't know the time."

I grin victoriously, hopefully it's not too visible for them. That idiot just told me more information than I had expected, but I won't complain. I then suddenly feel very blinded from the sun, even though it's behind me, as I was constantly looking to my sides when I was talking to the two, and I am reminded that I don't want to ride in the dark: "Thank you for the information, fellows. I better get goin' now!"

"Anytime, miss." the moustache-guy replies with a friendly smile on his lips. The other man, who was rather eying me suspiciously all the time, now suddenly asks, before I can go: "Miss?" to get my attention. I hope he didn't recognize my face … I just raise my eyebrows to signal to him to talk. He points out to the deer which is still placed securely behind me and then asks: "You shot that yourself?"

I smile again and simply reply: " 'course." He looks a little surprised, and now says: "Not bad for a slender woman as yourself. Can I maybe invite you to a cup of coffee or something?" I inwardly roll with my eyes but stay friendly: "Thank you, but no thank you. I need to get back to my daddy or otherwise he'll get mad. And y'all don't want my daddy to get mad at any time."

A disappointed look spreads on his face, but I could roll my eyes again at this. I'd really like a conversation with men, including some of our posse members, who don't flirt at any point. They're very rare. I'm not that easily interested in a guy. In fact, I never was really interested in a guy. I say goodbye to them again and then finally ride away, before he wants to invite me to something else.

"Hya!" I say and Sunny starts galloping. I should move on more quickly now because of the slight delay. Though that delay might be worth a fortune. I must tell my father the news!

ooo

As I arrive at our hideout, which is in Tumbleweed at the moment, there is hardly any light left from the sun. The whole area now seems completely colorless and dark grey. Some spots pitch black, but I made it back safely.

There were rumors that Tumbleweed is haunted and basically very few people, especially civilians, come around this area. My dad and one of the guys once checked this place out, and of course there were no ghosts, but there were also no people, so we decided to settle down here for some time. Maybe we can stay here a little longer, because of the fact that everybody still thinks this place is haunted.

We keep the lights dimmed though and try not to make it too obvious that this place is rather crowded now because we don't want the government to come here. I enter the 'town' by crossing an old bridge, which makes weird squeaking noises at every step Sunny takes. I see Randy and Amos, our two guardians for tonight, tightening their grips on their rifles as they see me approaching in the dim light of the torch.

"Who's there?" I hear Randy's voice asking and I immediately answer: "It's me, Miley." Randy is a very slim figure, sandy hair, a messy beard, always wearing a heavy leather cloak, and a dusty and dark cowboy hat. We saved him from a hungry pack of wolves one day and he decided to join our posse.

Their stiff postures immediately loosen up at the sound of my voice. Randy is the one to talk again: "Welcome back, stranger."

"I see you brought home dinner?" Amos chimes in as the deer gets visible for them. I can almost see him drooling. Amos is - more or less - my father's favorite member. He's been in the posse ever since I can think. From what I know they were friends for a long time, so this kind of makes him the right hand. He's a chubby fellow, always up for good food, wearing a long moustache, combed back hair under his brown cowboy hat, a shirt with a leather vest over it, jeans and chaps and always polished silver spurs on his boots. He's also the person all the guys go to when there's something on their minds. He's a good listener, like a big brother or daddy to everyone.

"Did ya expect anythin' else from me?" I mock with a sly grin on my face. They know that I'm their best 'marksman', rather markswoman, and I always bring back something to eat when I'm gone for a day. Amos holds his hands up in defeat and replies: "Never, Miley. You the 'man'. Now go see your father, he's worried." I just nod and ride towards the big house on the small hill, where my father is staying.

Feeding the guys is hard, hunting in a large group is impossible as we only move together when we're attacking, otherwise we'd draw too much attention to ourselves, and Sunny can't carry more than one deer at a time … two when I'm not riding him. Sometimes we go out hunting in groups of two or three, to make more bait.

Money isn't very good right now, and not just because we're quite a large posse. Of course we can afford food after a successful prowl, but that doesn't stay long. We sometimes also rob general stores, but just like the bought goods, it doesn't stay long.

But maybe, if the hideout stays as safe as it is right now, we can settle down here, buy some cattle, and build this place up again. This used to be a city once, why not again? But every time I had this thought, or started to like this thought, we were overrun by a huge government force and we had to flee. Maybe we're just doing something wrong …

"Miley, is that you?" I hear my father's voice. He's sitting on the front porch in his chair, smoking a pipe. His clothes are similar to those of Amos. Boots, spurs, jeans, chaps, long shirt with a vest over it and of course a cowboy hat, a light grey one. I hop off of Sunny and reply: "Yeah, daddy, it's me."

"You're very late, young lady!" he starts in his stern voice, which just makes me roll with my eyes. He worries too much. And he's always being overly protective. Convincing him to let me ride around alone took me days of talking and talking. "I brought home dinner." I try to change the subject.

He gets up and walks over to Sunny, eying the deer suspiciously. "Good job, bud." he then calls me by my nickname only he is allowed to call me. I feel a hint of pride running through me and I have to smirk. I then remember my conversation of the two men and say: "And … I had a little chat with two guys … I found out that Lillian Truscott, the daughter of the Truscott Bank owner, will be in Armadillo next week. Ridin' here in a pretty coach which is probably screamin' out to be ambushed."

My father walks over to me and puts his hand onto my shoulder, I can see him smiling and he says: "It's never disappointin' when you head out for a day or two. I'm very proud of you, Miley."

"Thanks, dad." I reply and then start taking the saddle and bridle off of Sunny. He also deserves to rest. It's been a long day. My dad takes the deer and walks into the house with it, saying: "I'll prepare a great dinner and while I do so we will discuss the whole bank daughter issue, alright?"

"Sure, daddy. I'll be right there." I reply and then turn back to my horse. I pat his neck affectionately and whisper to him: "Such a good boy, Sunny." I place a kiss on his muzzle and then shoo him away, into the small paddock we set up for the horses. I smile when I see him running around and kicking a few times. As if he didn't run enough today. I guess it must be quite a relief for him without that saddle.

I turn to walk towards the big house, walking up the few steps onto the front porch and into the dimly lit room, my mind already settling down for a calm evening and hopefully a successful discussion of what to do with the news of Lillian Truscott's visit in Armadillo.

**A/N:** So this was chapter one, I'd really appreciate comments and especially critique on this story, since this is something really new to me to write. I know it's just fanfiction but I want to at least make it sound realistic!

Yes, I also made Miley and the gang speak in an accent. I tried not to rewrite every word which might be pronounced differently, just so much that you're reminded that they speak in an accent. And I intentionally didn't write the thoughts in an accent because I still want it to be nicely read. I know that people back then probably didn't think like that, but like I said … it's just fanfiction ;)

Thanks for reading so far!


	2. The City Girl

**A/N:** Okay, I think I let you guys wait long enough. Just like I thought, this story doesn't seem to get a lot of activity, but actually more than I expected =) Without much talking, here's chapter two!

Shout-outs to my three reviewers: **niley4eva2012**, **ArcticAC** and **silvershark94**. Thank you so much for your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney, Hannah Montana, Rockstar Games, Red Dead Redemption, the characters, names, actors/actresses or songs used in this story!

**Far Away**

A Hannah Montana / Red Dead Redemption crossover Story, AU, OOC

The City Girl

The train finally stops in the station. I just arrived in a city which thinks it's modern, out here in the Wild West. Pah, those people here have never seen the gorgeous New York, there the houses are even taller, the people are richer and … cleaner.

I was sent here by my father, Paul Truscott, owner of Truscott Bank. He has a lot of branches all around America. I finished my education at the local university in New York and just recently and finally started working for him. He is a very busy man and said that I should travel here to discuss some issues with the banker at a city called Armadillo because he doesn't have the time to do it. I really don't know what rode my dad to send me to the West. I heard so many stories of friends what is going on here. Robberies, murders, gang fights! And all of this dirt around, they don't even have all the streets paved in this city!

Well, I guess it's time to get out. Huh … I'm tired … I had to ride here through the night. Father said that it's a long drive from … this town to Armadillo and I will even have to sleep there. I'm not looking forward to it at all. I'd rather have my soft bed in my apartment.

"Welcome to Blackwater, Miss Truscott!" a very cheerful and rather obese man with greasy hair and a big and probably equally greasy mustache, wearing a suit, greets me as he spots me standing in the exit door. Right … Blackwater … that's what this "city" is called. The man extends his hand to help me out of the train and I take it. "My name is Walter Brewton and I was asked to guide you to Armadillo and back. Making sure your stay is safe and comfortable. All to your best, ma'am."

Well … if _this_ guy is responsible for my safety … "Yes, thank you, Mister Brewton. Now can we move on so I can get back home as quickly as possible?" I push him. I didn't come here for a chat, but for work. "Certainly, ma'am." he replies and then guides me through a little crowd of people, who are all staring at me … they seem fascinated. Well, they should be! A person like me isn't running around their town every day.

"In here, Miss Truscott. I arranged our finest coach to suit your requirements. I hope you like it!" Mister Brewton tells me, pointing out to the quite large coach in front of me. I eye it suspiciously. It's not really what I'm used to … "In New York we're driving around in cars, but I guess it will do." I reply, trying not to sound too rude. They might as well take a hint. There are hardly any coaches around anymore in my home town. Still a few, but my father got himself a car and a driver and ever since we're riding around in it.

The man helps me get in and I sit down in the seat at the window, facing the front. At least it is quite soft and comfortable. Mister Brewton sits down right across from me. And then another man gets into the coach. He's wearing an American Army uniform, so it's not hard to figure out who he is. "This is Eric Morganson, he is one of the two men responsible for your safety. They will be traveling with us on this coach the whole way. Oh, the other one, Jan Booth, is outside. He'll be riding beside the coach."

Well that's more like it. With them I feel a lot more secure. The army man says: "Miss Truscott." and I hold out my hand for him to kiss. He does so and I just give him a little smile in response. That's the right way to treat a lady. Mister Brewton then starts talking again: "Sergeant Morganson and Sergeant Booth are of the elite of the American Army. With those two on board I can guarantee your safety during your stay."

I just nod and then look back out of the window where I can see the other sergeant signaling something to the driver. A moment later the coach starts moving. "That's good to know." I simply reply.

"By the way," I hear the obese man's voice once again, "you chose an excellent spot to sit. From here you can see the most exciting places we are going to pass on our way! They all have a very unique but interesting story to them and I can and will tell you all about it!"

He sounds so thrilled about being the tour guide. I inwardly just roll with my eyes. I'm not interested in those places at all. What is there to see if you have the tallest buildings in the world, amazing shows on Broadway and sparkling and shining lights throughout the whole night? I don't think he can top that with his … "exciting places" in this desert. I don't even give him a response. I guess I'll just let him talk.

"Oh, and I decided to take the coach instead of another two train rides. It might be just a little bit longer but with the train we would have to switch at MacFarlane's Ranch, it's because of the freight. And it's not always clear whether you can take the train from MacFarlane's Ranch to Armadillo at the same day as you arrive there from Blackwater. Also, on the streets there is definitely the better scenery!" Mister Brewton tells me. I really don't care about his great scenery, but I do appreciate the consideration of the in-between stop. But again, I just nod in acknowledgement.

We just rode out of the city and a wide landscape is stretching out in front of us. There is nothing but brownish sand, some grey and dry bushes, which don't even have leaves on them, and very few trees, which look just like those bushes, just a little taller, and at the top they actually have a few, dark green leaves. This area seems kind of sad and lonely to me. Not really a place where I would prefer to live. I mean, there is nothing to do, right? No shows, no cinemas, no dining with your friends.

But I must admit, this scenery seems to be holding so much power that I feel a little overwhelmed. I might see very tall buildings every day in the city but this area is so … huge and wide … I don't feel as caged as I sometimes do in the city.

"If you look very carefully into the very far distance you might spot the beginning of a forest. It is the beginning of the area called Tall Trees, which has huge trees, mountains and snow, but also bears! The biggest town in this area is … " Mister Brewton starts but I don't listen anymore. It's still not very interesting. There is nothing here but sand, and maybe trees in the very far distance. What's so great about knowing facts about this place?

I decide to interrupt his rambling as I have other worries: "How long is this trip going to be until we reach Armadillo?" but the man doesn't even seem to mind. He keeps up his smile and kindly replies: "We should be there in the afternoon, ma'am. After we arrive I will show you to your room, and then I will show you to the bank for your issues there. And tomorrow morning we will leave again so you can take the overnight train back to New York."

Again, that was more than I asked, but at least I don't have to ask for the details. This is pretty much everything I wanted to know. "And in the evening you can take a look around Armadillo. It's such a nice town! But I will tell you more details about Armadillo later. Where was I? Oh yes, the mayor of Tall Trees was fighting for making … " and he starts his rambling again. I just sigh quietly and look back outside the window.

I suddenly have to think back on what my best friend, Sarah Green, once told me about the Wild West … she said that ambushes on coaches are not a rare thing. And that the victims are either killed or kidnapped and whatnot … goose bumps are forming on my arms and a cold shiver is running down my spine. But I'm safe here with the sergeants and Sir Talk-A-Lot. Looks like he's been around this whole area and nothing ever happened to him, so it can't be that bad.

I decide that this might not be such a bad subject to ask. If he really knows everything about the Wild West then he will know about the bad guys as well. "Mister Brewton, can you tell me about the criminals around here?" Again he doesn't seem to mind that I interrupt him and he replies with another question: "Well certainly, Miss Truscott. Is there anything in particular you would like to know?"

"Are there any particularly mean people running around? Were there a lot of ambushes lately?" I ask him. I might as well make sure that I am safe in here, because right now I don't really feel like I'm in the safest spot to be around here. He nods eagerly and starts, but of course this time I listen: "Well there are a few major posses spread all over the country, if that's what you mean. Two particular mean ones are Dutch van der Linde's posse and Stewart's Gang."

As he pauses shortly I think about if I ever heard of those two names, but either I forgot because I found it not relevant for me to know or I simply don't know. It's not like they're an issue in New York. But I'm sure Mister Brewton will tell me everything about them: "Dutch's posse is probably the most feared of them all, even all of the other posses fear them. Dutch has so many people working for him, also in Mexico! A few names you should remember are Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella and John Marston. They all work for Dutch. I think his posse did everything you can imagine. They robbed, they kidnapped people, they killed, they burned down places, probably whole villages. Just stay away from Fort Mercer, that's one of their main hideouts, and you'll be safe."

I try to remember all of those names, but I'm sure after I leave tomorrow evening I will forget them. And he still continues: "But the Stewart Gang is not less dangerous, let alone the fact that nobody knows where they are. They don't have a steady hideout, they switch places. They could be around the corner or far away! They're not as many as Dutch's people but they are very vicious and probably even more brutal. Their leader is a man named Robert Stewart. He is an ally of Dutch. It's said that they worked together but Stewart went away to have his own posse. A name you definitely must remember is 'Miley Stewart'. She is the boss's daughter, around your age, but it's said that she doesn't hesitate before killing a man. She's very good with guns of all sorts and definitely the most dangerous woman out there."

Miley Stewart … that is definitely a very weird name. But it won't be so hard to remember, I guess. A woman around my age? I'm only twenty one years old. And she has already killed people? My goodness, a person I never want to meet in my life! How do you even live like that? What kind of pressure must that woman have? I mean, if I imagine killing someone I would be so scared that others find out and arrest me or even kill me in return! This is a thought to put aside as quickly as possible, it makes me feel extremely uncomfortable …

"And about the ambushes … there weren't that many in the past, since Dutch's posse hasn't been very active, so much I realized, but last week there was a robbery by Stewart's Gang up at Ridgewood Farm. But you don't have to worry, Miss Truscott, with our two very skilled sergeants you're safer than the rest of the country!" Mister Brewton now answers my second question as well. Okay, it does ease my nerves a little bit. He does seem to know what's going on around here, so I actually feel better with this guy around.

ooo

So this really was what this complete trip was all about? A lousy contract? I just had to make the banker sign a new contract. My father actually sent me out here to the Wild West to Armadillo, only to make this idiot of a banker sign a contract … I mean, he told me I had to come here to have a discussion with that guy about our new contract, but with my skill in talking people into something it was not hard to convince that man to sign. Though we could've sent an inexperienced apprentice to do this job. Oh, father, you will hear from me when I get back! This will cost you!

And this little town called Armadillo … a few houses set in the middle of a desert … it was not great at all! I slept on the first floor of the local bar and the noise level was almost unbearable. I mean, I live in New York, it's not the quietest place on earth, but this was seriously not necessary. At first it was just loud but as the night got later the more drunk the people got. Then they were screaming and yelling and I also think fighting downstairs. And one person even knocked onto my door very loudly! I was so scared … I'm so glad that I lived through this horrible night!

They also promised me the finest room in town … I don't know what is going on in their heads, but that was not a room for a lady! It was dirty, and dusty, and the sheets of the bed were smelly. There was a broken window and hardly any light inside. It all seemed so dark and I didn't feel safe, even though the two sergeants were guarding my door all night. Them I really have to thank at the end of my trip.

Oh, and the people there? They all seemed so weird! Some of them were constantly staring at me, as if I were a ghost or something, and some of them seemed so exaggeratedly friendly to me. The word obviously was spreading fast there that a rich person is coming to their poor, little town. But at least they all tried to make me feel safe and comfortable there, so it wasn't all too bad. Whether they meant it for real or not.

"I hope you had a pleasant stay here at Armadillo, Miss Truscott. I will ride with you for a little while to ensure your safety." the sheriff of the town, Leigh Johnson or whatever he is called, lets me know. I thank him and then step into the coach again. Mister Brewton is already sitting inside and behind me Sergeant Booth this time steps in, and Sergeant Morganson is riding beside the coach. With the sheriff riding with us I feel even safer. Finally I can return home!

"The ride back should be as quickly as the ride here was, so just lean back, relax, and very soon you'll be in the train on your way back home!" the obese man tells me with a smile. I nod. He's right. The ride here was smooth so the ride back will be just as fine.

After a short silence break Mister Brewton starts his rambling about the governors of Armadillo again. I decide not to listen … this is nothing relevant for me anymore. And the names he told me yesterday will all be forgotten the moment the train starts moving later on! Ah, I can't wait to get back home into my bed, meet up with my friends, tell my father he's an idiot for sending me here, and also meet up with my f-

"Miss Truscott?" I look at the man sitting across from me who just ripped me out of my thoughts. He gives me a questioning look. Maybe I should've listened for a change? I ask in an innocent tone: "I'm sorry, I guess I was in my thoughts, what is it?"

"I said, speaking of marriage, I hope this question isn't too personal, but rumors say that there will soon be a marriage in your family?" he asks, his smile just as innocently as my voice before. I hate this subject but reply anyways: "This is as much as I will say … or show." holding up my hand which has a ring with a real diamond to my finger. His eyes widen shortly and he says: "Congratulations, ma'am." I force a smile as a reply.

Why are people constantly congratulating me on this? I mean, I was not forced to do anything, but this whole marriage is more or less a favor to my father. Yes, I'm engaged to a guy named Oliver Oken … I'm sorry, Doctor Oliver Oken. We grew up together, so he basically is my best friend and I don't know why, I always knew that we were going to get married one day. To be completely honest, I never thought of Oliver as a boyfriend or husband, but more of a brother. His father and my father are business partners and they agreed that business would run better if Oliver and I get married.

I always realized that there were more feelings from him towards me than the other way round. Oliver was quite thrilled about the idea of us getting married, but I don't care that much about getting married to him. I've known him my whole life, we have the same friends and I feel quite safe with him, not only because he probably is the best doctor in town. But I'm just not feeling it. I mean, I'm not much of an expert on this subject, but I've heard my friends talking about it quite a lot, but I'm sure that I'm not in love with him. I love him like I love my parents, so I love him like a brother … but the real deal … I'm quite sure it feels differently.

"Sheriff Leigh Johnson has to go back now, maybe you could wave him goodbye?" Mister Brewton's voice gets me back into the brutal reality of me still sitting in that stupid coach. I sigh quietly but do as he requests and apparently it makes the sheriff happy, and then he trots away on his horse. I watch until he disappears in the distance and then lean back, closing my eyes shortly … not for long and I'll be in that damn train …

I suddenly feel the coach stopping and I open my eyes again. "What is happening?" I ask, I don't know why but my heartbeat is rising a little. The sergeant beside me is standing up taking his rifle, which makes me even more nervous. "Hey, what is going on?" I ask again, but Mister Brewton doesn't seem to have an answer either. We didn't stop in the middle of nowhere when we were going the other way …

"Ma'am, I think you better hide under the seats, just in case." the sergeant says and I immediately do as he tells me. Oh my god, what is going on here? I thought the ride would be smooth?! Okay, Lilly, calm down, this is just a safety measure, they have to -

Boom! I hear a shot from outside and a scream. I'm sure it was the driver of the coach who was screaming. They are shooting now?! Maybe the sergeant was shooting?! I can barely contain my breathing. I try to listen for what is going on out there but I feel like my heartbeat is so loud that I can't hear anything else.

"Should I finish him?" I hear a deep, muffled voice, but it's clearer for me to hear than I want it to. And I know this voice doesn't belong to one of us. "Do whatever you want! Randy, untie the horses!" another voice says. It's even deeper than the first one. Why would theyx untie the horses? Do they want to leave us here to starve? I don't want to walk the whole way back! Help!

Suddenly the door of the coach opens and I can see the other sergeant aiming towards the door and I hear a shot. But I then see his gun falling out of his hands and blood dripping to the floor. Oh my god! He was shot! But he's still standing, so he was not killed! Why was he shot? Who can shoot that fast?! Is this a bad dream? Am I still lying in my bed in Armadillo? I'd rather be there now!

"Oh, sergeant, do ya really think we're _that_ stupid?" I hear the deep voice again, it is the man who ordered to untie the horses. He is very tall, and has a bandana tied around his face, covering his mouth and nose. I can see all this from where I'm lying under the seats. I hope he won't spot me!

Who is this? What does he want from us? Money? They can have it! The sergeant doesn't answer much, he seems to be in a lot of pain, and I would really like to help, but I'm too scared of moving right now, and the only thing he gets out is: "Robert Stewart … "

Stewart? This is the man Mister Brewton warned me about! The leader of a posse! Oh no, what do they want from me? I can hear a short laugh from the criminal and he only replies with a: "Surprise … " I swallow hard but try to keep quiet. His voice scares me so much!

I then see that Mister Brewton carefully takes out a pistol and aims at the criminal but suddenly there's another shot, the window is crashing and the pistol lands on the floor. Robert Stewart is still standing but Mister Brewton lost all color in his face, so did I. What was that?!

"Thank you, Miley! Now get the gal and we'll leave again!" the Stewart boss orders. Miley? As in Miley Stewart? She shot the pistol out of Mister Brewton's hand? Where was she? Where is she? Why do they know I'm here?!

"There's no one else here, Stewart!" the obese man yells at the tall criminal. I try not to make any sound, but I feel that my fast-beating heart is loud enough for them to hear. I'm so scared! I can hear spurs clinging and another figure appears, I just hide deeper under the seats but I can't see the criminals or Mister Brewton fully anymore.

"Stop talkin' bullshit!" I now hear a female voice. It's also quite deep and it's holding a thick accent, just like the one of Robert Stewart. I then see two boots close to me, they're definitely not men's feet as they seem a little smaller and more fragile, so this must be her! I suddenly think about the fact that that woman has killed people before and I feel nauseous. Please, don't look under this seat!

I figure the person is kneeling and leaning down … oh no … then suddenly I see a face … actually the only thing I see is grey and blue, mixed together so perfectly! The eyes are piercing through me as if I weren't there. Never in my life have I seen eyes like hers. So mad, and sad … but also a little calm …

I then feel a hand grabbing my wrist tightly and pulling me up. I try to break free and shout: "Let go of me!" but soon there's a second hand grabbing my other wrist and my hands are now pinned to my back. "Leave me alone!" I try again but they seem to ignore me completely.

"Oh, does she look like there's no one else here, pal?!" the woman, who's keeping me in place forcefully, asks Mister Brewton. The man who seemed so cheerful is now quiet and looking to the ground, not finding the right words. He looks completely defeated. I suddenly feel my hands being tied up with a rope and after that I see Robert Stewart with another rope and going for my feet as well. I try to kick as much as possible so he won't catch my foot, but he seems to do it with ease … oh no … "Go away!" I scream with no success.

"Shut up!" Miley Stewart shushes me loudly, her eyes piercing through mine again in a warning manner. Nothing more has to be done to shut me up. I'm so scared that she will kill me. She then goes to the obese man.

I watch in horror as the woman called Miley stands in front of Mister Brewton, hands stemmed in her hips. Please, don't kill him! He didn't do anything to you! I can't even shout it out loud, I'm so scared I can hardly think straight! Then she kicks him where it hurts most and the man falls to the ground, holding his crotch and screaming and wincing in pain. She just says: "That's for lyin' to the me! Remember that, fat guy!"

She turns to face whoever is outside of the coach and orders: "Get the sack and let's move out!" before walking back to me, smirking devilishly and saying: "You're officially being kidnapped, sweetie. Now don't you even try sayin' another word or you'll look like your great protectors."

Her eyes probably saying more than her words, it feels like they're stabbing me and if I make a wrong move, only her gaze will kill me. That's how threatening she seems to me right now. My heart is pounding even faster and I feel like I'm going to pass out soon. Or as if it will stop beating because it's overworking itself. Suddenly something is thrown over my head and the world goes black around me …

And I really wanted this trip to be over soon … daddy, help me!

**A/N:** Yeah, in this story I'm trying for character PoV-switching. I think it's quite necessary. Maybe now that I have two chapters this story will get more attention? ^^" I can only hope. I'm not gonna stop writing, though! Please leave your thoughts, guys, I really need feedback or criticism for this story!


	3. Hostage

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am so happy, more reviews for the second chapter =D and I'm really glad you guys enjoy the story! So, here is chapter three =) Oh, and I decided to write this story more out of Miley's PoV, sometimes switching to Lilly. Hope it's not too confusing ^^"

To **Torigagged**: Sorry to disappoint you, it's not that kind of story. It might be rated M, but not because there is so much sex (there probably will be, a lot later), but because of strong language, violence, that sort of stuff.

To my other reviewers, thank you so much for your kind reviews, guys, you can't imagine how happy I am to read from you =D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney, Hannah Montana, Rockstar Games, Red Dead Redemption, the characters, names, actors/actresses or songs used in this story!

**Far Away**

A Hannah Montana / Red Dead Redemption crossover Story, AU, OOC

Hostage

"Alright, as soon as the coach stops Archie will take care of the sergeant outside, Amos will keep the driver in check and Randy will untie the horses so they won't flee in that coach. As soon as the sergeant outside is not able to shoot us anymore I'll go inside, you watch my back. I'm sure there are others inside which will try to get rid of me. Everything clear?" my father tells me our plan once again. We are hiding behind a rock, I can already see the coach with Lillian Truscott heading our way and Sheriff Leigh Johnson is already gone again.

The plan is to kidnap the Truscott heiress and we'll hold her to ransom. Daddy and I agreed that this will mean a lot more money than just emptying her pockets and leave again. And killing her is also not an option because that won't bring money. "Yes, father." I give him my reply. I only call him like that in serious situations, I prefer calling him 'dad' or 'daddy'.

Three men of us are then riding to the street and blocking it. Okay, so here it starts … I see the sergeant of the American Army riding to the front and checking the situation, at the same time the coach comes to a halt and I get a good glimpse of who is inside the coach. A blonde woman, a fat man and definitely another army guy. I tell my father: "One woman, two men, one of them is from the army." He nods and replies: "Good, I see the same."

I clutch my rifle in my hands tightly. My heart starts beating a little faster but I have to stay as concentrated as possible. My father's life will probably be in danger when he goes in there, I must protect him! I don't understand why he always insists on doing stupid things like that, but I guess it's an ego thing. He wants to make a presence, he wants to show that he should be feared. "Stay on the left side of the door so I can shoot the army guy inside if necessary." I tell my dad, he just nods again, drawing his revolver and gets into a position where he can run towards the coach. I see the woman in the coach disappearing somewhere on the ground … she's probably hiding.

I then suddenly hear a shot from beside me and my father starts sneaking towards the vehicle. The sergeant outside was shot somewhere into his abdomen, I guess, and he just fell off his horse. I then aim my rifle towards the coach. My father is already standing beside it and I see Amos aiming his gun at the driver.

"Should I finish him?" Archie asks a little dumbfounded. I would roll my eyes but I'm only concentrated on the army man inside the coach. My father replies: "Do whatever you want! Randy, untie the horses!" I see the thin man out of the corner of my eye running towards the animals and cutting them lose with a sharp knife. Shortly after I hear hooves trampling. Good, that's done.

My dad opens the door quickly so I can get a better aim at the uniformed man inside and I see him preparing his rifle. I quickly aim at his hand as my father is stepping inside, staying to the left just like I asked him to, and I pull the trigger … score … the sergeant drops his rifle and I swear I can see blood. I quickly reload, now aiming at the fat guy. I can't hear exactly what they're saying, just voices. I see the man in the suit lifting a gun slowly, which is easy for me to aim at, even through the window, and I pull the trigger again … I only see a crushed window and shards falling all over the place, but I don't hear another shot, so I obviously struck it. I reload my gun again and look around quickly if there are others to get rid of. As I don't spot anyone I'm relieved …

"Thank you, Miley! Now get the gal and we'll leave again!" I hear my father calling out to me and I get up from my spot, also running towards the coach and securing my rifle to my back on the way there. My heartbeat is rising again. I can hear the fat guy saying: "There's no one else here, Stewart!" and I almost laugh, but it makes me angry that the guy is not ashamed of lying into our faces.

I step into the coach and shout at him: "Stop talkin' bullshit!" I know exactly that the girl is in here and I look around on the floor. Bingo, there's obviously a blue dress underneath the seats and I walk over. That is a lousy place to hide … too obvious … I kneel down and bend over to take a look at the woman under the seats. I take a quick glance at her eyes, blue eyes, and they're open for me to read like a book. She's scared out of her freakin' mind. Just please don't make a fuss out of this, missy.

I then grab her wrist and pull her out of this obviously stupid hiding place but she starts tugging and pulling, shouting: "Let go of me!" with no success. She's not as strong as I am and I just grab her other hand and press both against her back now. "Leave me alone!" she yells with a squeaky and high-pitched voice which rings in my ears and almost gives me a headache. Suck it up, blondie! I just turn to face the fat man again and ask him, annoyed: "Oh, does she look like there's no one else here, pal?" practically presenting her to him. He just averts my gaze and then looks to the ground. That's more like it!

I then take the rope which is tied to my belt and tie up her hands so I have mine free again. I then signal my dad to tie up her legs as well. Like this I can get her onto my horse without her trying to break free. She won't stand a chance. But as my father bends down to tie up her feet she starts kicking at him and yelling: "Go away!" with that high pitch in her voice again and it almost sets me off, I grab her shoulder, turn her towards me and raise my voice: "Shut up!" throwing daggers at her. I hope she takes a hint … and according to her frightened look she is.

Now for the other part, which pissed me off before. I walk over to the fat man again, standing directly in front of him, stemming my hands in my hips and wait until he looks up at me. I hate it when people lie to me, it only makes things worse! I kick him hard in his balls with my heel and watch him screaming and cringing with a slight feeling of satisfaction. "That's for lyin' to me!" I say and continue looking down at him, adding: "Remember that, fat guy!" He looks so despicable, like a stupid dog. To me, he is nothing more.

I turn my head and yell outside the coach to the guys: "Get the sack and let's move out!" We don't have much time left, there might be other people passing.

I then turn to face the oh-so-great lady again, looking so perfect in her light-blue dress, her fancy and matching hat, with those perfect blonde locks and pretty blue eyes. Pathetic … I grin a devilish grin and warn her: "You're officially being kidnapped, sweetie. Now don't you even try sayin' another word or you'll look like your great protectors." Again, pathetic! And this time I mean the sergeants, who are so highly spoken of by the civilians, so much I realized. They're just pathetic! I then see my father approaching the girl from behind and throwing a huge sack over her head, tying it loosely around her neck. We don't want her to choke. And the sack is linen, so she will be able to breathe.

I lean out of the door of the coach and whistle loudly. Sunny should be close so he should also hear my whistle. I trained him to come whenever I do so and shortly after he shoes up beside the coach. "Good boy." I say to him and then I help my father tying the girl to the back of the saddle. I usually find this an inhuman way of transporting another person, but for now it's the quickest way and we have to leave as soon as possible!

I hop onto Sunny, and look at the folks. My father also already mounted his horse and yells: "Move out!" to the guys and you can hear screams of: "Hya!" and "Heya!" all over the place. It's like a freakin' war field but we all ride away together. Not on the street, of course, rather away from the street to hide again. We can't ride back together so we will split up soon.

After a few minutes we find a huge rock where we can hide. There are no streets around so it seems safe so far and we stop there. My father waits until the men are gathered and tells them: "Split up here, men! We'll meet at the hideout again, but take ya time. Listen for rumors of this ambush! Word will spread fast! Now go!"

I then watch as our guys ride into all different directions. Some alone, some in groups of two or three. We're all used to this, it's a standard process. Only my dad and I - and our hostage - are still here under this rock. "Dad, let's properly seat her on the horse."

"Ya sure, bud?" he asks me and I nod in a determined manner. He knows that I don't like tying people up on a horse like that when they don't really deserve it. I mean, we just need her for the money, and she should not die on the way back to Tumbleweed, which, from here, is quite a long way. And with the constant bouncing of the horse her health won't be guaranteed.

My father then hops off his horse and unties her feet first so we can turn her so she can actually sit in the saddle behind me. And with that dress of hers it's not even that easy. This time she doesn't seem to protest and she seems so limp, I wonder if she's unconscious. I ask: "Yo, rich girl, ya still alive there?"

After a short moment of silence I get a reply from under the sack: "Why do you even care? Why don't you kill me instead?" I almost laugh at that statement and reply: "We need ya alive, that's why."

I hear her groaning and she threatens in a mad voice: "Wait until my father hears from this!" But this time I really have to laugh. A mocking laugh. An evil laugh. I only answer with: "Good, that's exactly what we want!" If we don't get in contact with him we won't receive any money. That's also the reason why we didn't kill the men in the coach.

My dad unties her hands and I quickly grab her wrists so she won't start fiddling around and lead them in front of me, so she's basically 'hugging' me from behind and we tie her hands up again there, so she won't fall off the horse. I can hear her mumbling something against my back but I don't care what it is. She's probably cursing.

"Alright, bud, we must hurry back before the lawmen start lookin' for us. We'll go back to the hideout passin' north of Armadillo. And we better stay away from Hennigan's Stead in the future." my father tells me, already back on his stallion, and I just nod before we let our horses run.

ooo

The ride back to the hideout was long. Extremely long. That woman behind me just couldn't sit still. I wonder if she ever sat on a horse before. And at one point I swear she wanted to throw me off. But I won't fall off my horse, ever! As we arrive back at Tumbleweed the sun is low in the sky. It definitely was a very long ride, but with that Truscott person there on my back we had to slow down a little.

"My god, you're such a klutz!" I exclaim as I feel her still holding on to me - rather squeezing all the air out of my lungs while clinging on to me for her dear life, even though we've stopped now. I wait until my father comes over to us. I won't untie her alone, otherwise she might start fidgeting again. And I'm quite tired from the ride so it won't be that easy for me to keep her still. She snorts behind me and throws back: "Well then you better give me riding lessons!"

I feel anger crawling up from the pit of my stomach and I warn her: "Don't get sassy back there or I'll make you regret it!" She took the hint and doesn't say another word. My dad now unties her hands and we tie them up again behind her back. We lift her down from the horse and he throws her over his shoulder.

"Take care of the horses and meet me inside. I'll get her into the spare room." he tells me and I do so. I take of the horses saddles and bridles and shoo them into the paddock before getting into the house myself. The spare room is up the stairs, located right beside 'my' room and I walk in. My dad already tied her to the bed in this room and pulled the linen sack off of her head.

"You are all going to regret this! My father will send an army to hunt you down when he finds out that I'm missing!" she threatens us again but I just snort at this comment. A girl like her is no threat for me. Barking dogs don't bite. "At first he'll have to find us. And since nobody knows where we are they'll have to look in the whole Wild West." I glare at her but she just glares right back at me. She looks frightened but not as if she will give up that easily at the same time.

I suddenly hear hooves trampling on the outside, my dad goes to the window to take a look at who it is. I just keep eye contact with our hostage. I feel like this is more of a duel on who can stare longer. I frown as I hear my dad yelling: "Archie, Randy, come up here! I have a task for ya!"

Our staring duel continues until the said men walk into the room and she averts her gaze from mine to take a look at them. Archie is a very scary person if you look at him. His eyes are wild and he is kind of a maniac. He looks more like a corpse that's running wild sometimes. Rumors said that he once had to eat one of his dead buddies in order to survive out in the open and that's when his blood-colored rings under his eyes appeared. I personally don't believe that, I just think he always looked like this. He is a brutal man and I don't like him, but he saved my father's life once so I won't say a word.

"Archie, you'll stay here tonight and make sure that the woman won't try to break free. Randy, you'll keep watch outside." he orders, Randy obeys immediately and walks outside. Archie only nods. My dad adds: "And ya both keep your hands off of the woman, you got that?" Both answer in unison: "Yes, boss." and Randy disappears downstairs.

I look at the broke man suspiciously, he's looking at the Truscott heiress intensely and I nudge my father to also look at him. "Archie, stop the gawking!" he tells the slightly younger man and he looks at my father, who now has a very stern look on his face. I know for a fact that my dad is not a pig and he would never treat a woman out of place, even if she is a hostage. He despises it just as much as I do.

"Sorry, boss." Archie replies and sits down in one of the corners of the room, drawing his rifle and holding it in his hands. My father just sighs and reminds him: "If I find ya touching that woman you'll see me mad for once, and you don't want to see me mad!" Archie visibly gets a little smaller and I just smirk. Way to go, daddy! I just hope he actually got the message. Archie never was one to stick to rules or laws.

"Good. I'll go to sleep now. Let's see if the news've spread by tomorrow mornin'." father just says and then he walks out of the room. I just follow him out and say: "Night, dad." before heading into my own room. I only hear him replying: "Night, bud."

I'm tired as well, it was a long day. The sun has set already and it's dark outside. I lay down in my bed, crossing my hands behind my head and breathing in and out deeply. A few of the guys will probably return at night, some tomorrow or even the day after. This tactic has always worked so far. I close my eyes and sleep overcomes me very quickly.

_- Lilly_

What should I do? Where should I go? What if I scream? Will they kill me if I scream? This Miley girl was so intriguing all the time … I'm really scared of her. But I'm even more scared of that man sitting in the corner of this room. Oh father, please … get me out of here quickly!

How did I even land here? After they pulled that stinky sack over my head everything seemed like a big blur … I only remember being tied onto something soft, which turned out to be a horse … and when they started riding I thought I'd go insane! I was bouncing so hard, my head was constantly banging against the saddle and I thought at a point it would crack! I felt so nauseas …

I was surprised and seriously grateful when that Miley person suggested that I should sit properly on the horse … but the ride wasn't that smooth either … better … but I never rode on a horse before. I kind of always imagined it to be easy … I mean, sitting on an animal should be like sitting in a coach or a car, right? I hope they'll just leave me alone in this room … maybe I can think of an escape plan or something …

I look back at the scary man as he is suddenly moving. It's dark but my eyes already got used to the darkness, so I can see pretty much everything. He is moving towards the door. Is he going outside? But then I watch him locking the door. What is he up to? My heart starts pounding faster. Then suddenly he looks at me with a hungry look. Oh no … no, no, no, no! He won't! Didn't he hear his boss?! He walks over to me slowly, saying in a deep voice: "Can ya imagine how long it's been since I last touched a woman?"

I swallow hard. No, no, he wouldn't! I move back a little but I quickly get to the limits since I'm still tied to my bed. He almost reached the bed, but I say: "Stay away from me!" in quite a loud voice. Maybe I can wake the others up. But will they help me? Do they even care? But their boss said he should stay away. He just sets up a devilish smirk and only replies: "I can't miss a chance like that."

I open my mouth now to scream but he lunges forward and presses his hand hard against my mouth. My scream is muffled and tears now flow out of my eyes … somebody help me! I try to shout but I can't … he's stronger than me …

**A/N:** Oh, snap, a cliffhanger! Poor Lilly! Stay tuned to find out what will happen to her ;) Oh, and leave your thoughts =)

A little side note, I love horses xD and I know a fair amount about them. I'm not an expert, but I try to make the horses in my story also sound realistic, and not too 'human'. Oh, and yeah, I ride myself ;)


	4. The Plan

**A/N:** Oh, wow … it's been a while! I even forgot I let you hang there, guys, I'm really sorry about that! I'm glad, though, that people are still reading this =) I won't keep you from reading, now, enjoy!

Huge shout-outs to my two reviewers: **niley4eva2012** and **xLix**! Thank you for your kind words =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney, Hannah Montana, Rockstar Games, Red Dead Redemption, the characters, names, actors/actresses or songs used in this story!

**Far Away**

A Hannah Montana / Red Dead Redemption crossover Story, AU, OOC

The Plan

I'm woken by weird noises that aren't usually there. It's still dark outside, so I guess morning has yet to come. I open my eyes and look around my room, trying to figure out where these noises are coming from. Clearly not from my room, but the one where we're keeping the hostage. It's voices. Is she trying to escape already? I get up and press my ear against the wall. It's not very thick so I can probably even hear what they're saying.

The noises are loud but they're not talking. What is going on? Archie isn't saying anything. I listen more carefully and now I get it. It's muffled screams! Why should she be screaming? What is going on in there? Was she screaming for help or something and he gagged her? I better take a look …

I take my rifle, just in case and walk to the other room, trying to open it. It's locked! Why is it locked?! He was not supposed to lock the door if not told so! I step back and give the door a strong kick, sending it flying open with a loud crash. As I step inside I see Archie pinning the girl down to the bed, one hand clutched tightly over her mouth and the other one fumbling at his belt. The girl is pressing herself against the wall to get as far away from him as possible. Her face is horrorstricken, completely pale and I can see tears running down her cheeks.

I can feel the blood boiling in my veins and I lunge towards him and hit him hard on his left temple with my rifle, which knocks him back quite a bit. I then aim at his head, standing in between the girl and him and I yell: "Get away from her, asshole, or I'll blow your brain out of your head!"

Again Archie is visibly getting smaller and smaller, fear overcomes him as he sees the rifle pointed towards his head. "Back off, now!" I tell him and he scoots away until he is backed up against the wall.

"What's all the fuss about?" I hear my father's voice now, too. He was obviously woken by the loud noises and now stepped into the room. I keep my aim steady and coldly reply: "Archie tried a funny move on our rich gal." I hate men like him, that's the most disgusting thing in the world! Taking advantage of a woman! No matter if she is kept hostage or not. I hear my father hissing and only see Archie shrinking to the size of an ant while dad builds himself up in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, boss! I couldn't help myself … it's been so long - " but he is interrupted by my father yelling at him: "Shut up! You're a pig!" I continue to keep my aim up until my dad will tell me otherwise. I still feel this tingling in my finger to just pull the trigger. "But boss, I swear … it - " again Archie's pleading is interrupted by my dad: "Save it! This is unforgivable, Archie!"

He kicks him hard in the nuts, with all force and brutality. I can barely contain a grin. Serves him right, this asshole. "You should be glad that Miley doesn't just kill people without my approval! Now get out!" The thin man jumps up and runs out, holding his crotch, but before he disappears father shouts: "And next time Miley _has_ my permission to kill you without hesitatin'!"

He then signals me to lower my weapon and I do so. He waits until we hear the front door closing and then he turns to me, saying: "Can you make her a cup of tea or somethin'? I'll go have a little talk with Archie." I put my rifle into the closest corner and only reply: "Sure, dad."

He nods and then disappears in the dark, closing the door of the room. I look at the girl, she is a little bruised from him touching her so roughly and the tears keep running down her face and she's sobbing, her look is pleading for mercy. I turn away and go downstairs, making her a cup of tea, just like my father had told me to. I come back into the room and place the tea onto the night stand beside her. Her sobs haven't stopped yet but she looks grateful for the drink.

"You wanna drink that?" I ask, her only reply is a nod so I untie her hands. I watch her rubbing them in relief. I take the cup of tea and hand it to her, she's taking it into her hands and stares at it. "It's alright … " I say, in a rather calm manner. I don't have much experience in comforting people, but I guess she needs it. I pat her shoulder lightly and rather awkwardly, which only makes her look up at me a bit confused but somewhat thankful.

Then I walk into the nearest corner, sitting down next to my gun and lean myself against the wall. I look at our hostage again and make out a still very horrified look on her face. I can even see sweat on her forehead under messy, blonde fringes. I decide to say: "I'm sorry about that, Miss Truscott."

She looks at me again with a desperate expression but soon her look changes and she's throwing daggers at me. She has all right to do so, though. We kidnapped her and now I apologize. I continue: "It's nothin' personal, it really is just about the money." I lean my head back against the wall and look outside of the window. It's a very clear night, I can see a lot of stars. I hear the woman taking a sip of the drink

"Then why don't you just take the money and let me go?" she asks me, a little calmer than her look was, but her voice shaky. I look back at her and see that her features have relaxed a bit. I reply, curiously: "Well do ya have the money with ya?"

She seems to think about it and offers: "Well that depends on how much you want?" I grin an evil grin and say: "Well my dad and I were thinkin' about a million dollars. But half'll do as well for the start." Again she's throwing daggers at me and replies: "I don't have that much with me, I'm sorry."

I chime in: "Too bad, missy, then I can't let ya go." the grin still on my face. We'll keep her until we have the sum. This is our big chance for big money!

I can still feel that I'm being glared at for that statement. She then suddenly asks me: "Why is it always about money?" I cross my arms in front of my chest and simply reply: "It's not." and she now has a questioningly look on her face. "Look, this is none of your business, okay?"

She gives me a confused look. "What does this have to do with me?" I sigh, hasn't she Been listening to me? "Nothin' … " She wouldn't understand anyways. She is the complete opposite of us.

Then there's a long silence. I keep my arms crossed and stay leaned against the wall, as I shift a little the floor squeaks. It's made out of old wood. With the money she could get us we could build this place up again, make it to some sort of a rebel town. I smile at the thought of it. It kind of makes me happy.

"Will you kill me?" I hear the woman's voice again. I look at her. What a stupid question! Will we kill her? "Well that depends." I decide to crack a little joke. That never hurt anybody before. She asks: "On what?" And with a mean grin I reply: "On how you behave. Be a good gal and we let you go. But if you get us into trouble … who knows?" I am not the one for killing, actually. I might be an outlaw but that doesn't make me a murderer.

"That's not funny … " she almost pouts but gives me a serious look. How stuck up can you be? But I guess this isn't the funniest situation, huh? I just shrug saying: "Like I care. But a word of advice, loosen up a little bit, city gal. You're only makin' this hard on yourself." I'm sure my dad won't want her killed. Not that easily. We want respect, but not through murder.

She throws back at me annoyed: "How should I relax with a killer sitting right beside me?!" Me? A killer? I laugh at this statement. Aw man, she really thinks I'm a killer? "What makes you think I'm a killer?" I ask her as I calm down again. She frowns and replies: "Mister Brewton said … " - "Mister Brewton? That fat guy?" I cut her off and laugh even more, which only makes her frown more but she also has a confused look on her face.

"Well who knows, I might as well be." I coldly reply, my previous laughter soothing quickly. I won't let her off the hook that easily, she can ponder about that a little, it'll only earn me respect. No, I've never killed another person before. I try to avoid it as much as possible. I wounded people, yes, probably also very severely, but that was to my own safety. Killing is not a solution, it only makes things worse. My dad taught me that, it was also a reason why he got away from Dutch's gang back then. At least that's what he said.

Again there is another long silence. I can hear crickets outside singing, one louder than the other. I wonder … with her kidnapped things will get turbulent. Her father is rich and he can afford soldiers that could track us. But if we manage to get the money it will be awesome. It's not like we never had a hostage before, just not a rich one.

"Hey, uhm … " her voice gets me out of my thoughts and I look at her with raised eyebrows, she continues with a small and quiet voice: "Thank you for … 'saving' me from that … Archie person." as if it was hard for her to admit. I simply reply: "Don't get too fond of me as a savior, blondie. But concerning Archie's stupid actions … I _am_ a woman myself, y'know … " I feel the anger crawling up in me again as I think about what he wanted to do.

I suddenly hear sobs coming from her direction. I roll my eyes. I wondered when she would start again. I don't know, I hate cry-babies. I hardly ever cry. I once did when my dog died, but I think that was it. I don't cry when I hurt myself, I didn't even cry when I was shot once or when I was kidnapped myself. Yep, been there. I was only twelve back then. There's no use in losing your nerves, especially in situations like this.

As her sobs get louder and more frequent I ask, a little annoyed: "What?" which only gets me a look that probably could've killed me if that were possible. She throws back: "Well I'm sorry I'm a little frustrated after everything that happened to me today!" her angry voice almost makes me jump, she's _really_ mad. And she better stop talking to me like this. She adds: "You're a cold-hearted … _bitch_!"

I hate being called that name, but the way she said it makes me smirk. As if it were so hard for her to even think about a cursing word. She's such a goodie-goodie. But it still made me angry enough. I jump up, practically lunge forward toward the bed, grab her by the collar and raise my hand to slap her across the face … I halt shortly. Her look is shocked and horrified enough and she shuts her eyes tightly, preparing for the impact with my hand. I let my hand sink again and only reply coldly: "Don't ever call me that again, ya hear? And now ya better just suck it up. Cryin' won't get ya anywhere."

I completely sit back down waiting until she stops crying. If it really makes her feel that much better I let her. But it sounds like this could take a while, so I cross my arms behind my head and look back outside. The moon is now shining through the window and there's a completely different light inside now. I look back at our hostage, who is still crying bitterly. I do feel a little bit sorry for her. But she has to understand that she is not in the place to talk back! I want my respect and I will get it! And as soon as we get enough money she can go back. And until then … well, maybe she'll come around a little. Whatever …

After what seemed like hours her sobs finally stopped completely. I wait for another minute or so until I ask: "Don't ya need your beauty sleep, princess?" but again she snaps back: "Haven't you picked on me enough?!"

Now it's me throwing daggers at her, sending her a warning. Her look turns frightened and apologetic and I reply, this time not taking action: "I just meant that ya should go to sleep. You'll need the energy." I'm not up for stupid arguments or a fight right now. She then says, a little quieter now: "Well … I can't … " I raise an eyebrow at her. "I won't kill ya, gal, stop worrying already." She ducks her head and I swear she's blushing a little. I tilt my head. What is going on? She then finally admits: "I have to use the bathroom … "

I sigh but get up anyways. If you have to go you have to go. I'm not a monster letting her suffer. I motion for her to get up as well and say: "Follow me … " With a stern gaze. I show her to the toilet and warn: "If you try anything stupid like escaping in there I will know. And I will come in if I must, no matter if you like it or not. So you better behave."

She looks at me with a frown, but also a little frightened, then opens the door carefully and peeks her head inside, then turning back to me and asking: "Is this clean?" I snort. Seriously? Dad, what the heck have we caught there … "Yes, just go, before I change my mind." I shove her into the bathroom, she then disappears in there and closes the door. I listen carefully for any abnormal sounds but she actually does behave. Looks like she finally understands that I'm stronger than she is.

She comes back out very quickly and I guide her back to the room. I take the rope and tie her to the bed again, adding: "Since this is your first night … " and then I sit back down on the same spot as before. This time she actually closes her eyes, making herself as comfortable as possible. I just hope her father is communicative, then this will be easy … and we will get rid of her soon …

ooo

The next day came by very quickly, even though I didn't sleep. I'm sitting on our big table, it seems like all of the guys came back during the night. We are all gathered in the house for a meeting of what will happen next. Amos is standing in the kitchen, cooking up a small breakfast from the rest of the deer that I shot yesterday. I feel quite tired from staying up all night … I'll go to sleep after this meeting …

On the table there's wild chatting going on but as Amos comes with the food it soothes a little. I dig in eagerly, my stomach has been growling ever since dawn and it's almost noon now … so this is actually lunch, not breakfast … oh, whatever! After the stomachs are all filled everybody seems satisfied. My dad stands up and yells over the loud talking: "Gentlemen," he turns to face me: "Miley … " I snort, he always does that. At least that way I don't feel left out. And it means I have special place in this posse. "… I need your attention!"

After a very short while the guys get quiet and look up at my dad. He then continues: "I would just like to inform y'all about my plan on what to do with Lillian Truscott, our hostage." I look around the table, the guys now giving him their full attention. My father's voice fills the room again: "Buck, Archie, Dewey, Ralph and Rufus will go to the lands around here … Buck in Rio Bravo, Ralph in Cholla Springs, Rufus in Hennigan's Stead, Archie in Tall Trees, Dewey in the Great Plains and Miley will be runnin' around Gaptooth Ridge. I already talked to named gentlemen about it. They'll be there, listenin' around for rumors about Lillian Truscott's kidnappin'. As soon as they hear somethin' - and I mean anythin' concerning the kidnappin' - they'll come back immediately and tell me about it. Before that, of course, y'all should get more information, talk to people and such." My father eyes them suspiciously and each of them nods.

"When the word spreads I will meet up _hopefully_ with Mister Truscott in person and blackmail him to release his daughter in return of him givin' us big money!" he tells the last part of his plan with a sly smirk on his lips and the guys all start chuckling. I also have a dirty grin spread across my lips. My father makes a movement with his hands to silence them again because he's not finished with his speech yet. "The rest of y'all will stay here. We must be prepared to be overrun by lawmen now more than ever. Try to make Tumbleweed look as abandoned as possible!"

The guys start mumbling after he finished but my dad raises his voice again so all of them hear him: "Understood?!" And we all say in unison: "Yes, boss!" A satisfied look spreads on his face and he finally says: "Good, then off y'all go!"

**A/N:** Okay, that's chapter four. A little bit of interaction between Miley and Lilly, was quite a fun chapter to write. Oh, it doesn't matter if you remember all of the places I wrote in the end of this chapter, it's not that important xD but if you have questions, just ask. Oh, and leave your thoughts, guys, please. I never wrote a story like this before, so I appreciate every input! Thanks =)


	5. Questions

**A/N:** Huge apology for the long delay, I wanted to upload this chapter a month ago, but my vacation kinda got in the way. Thank you for the kind reviews, guys! And also thank you for the favs I keep on getting for this story. I'll try my best to update regularly! Happy reading =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney, Hannah Montana, Rockstar Games, Red Dead Redemption, the characters, names, actors/actresses or songs used in this story!

**Far Away**

A Hannah Montana / Red Dead Redemption crossover Story, AU, OOC

Questions

It's almost sundown again. I've been tied up in this room for a whole day. The Stewart Boss and a guy named Amos were checking on me every now and then, bringing me a little bit of food and water to drink, and of course also looking if I was still there. Heck, where should I go? I don't even know where I am … I feel so lonely and lost … I sigh … I cried for half of the day and I think I now really can't cry anymore. I'm exhausted even though I hardly moved. I just want everything to be over quickly … I just want to get back home …

In the morning I heard a whole bunch of people talking downstairs, they kind of woke me up. It sounded like there were quite a lot … was that the whole gang? I don't know … and frankly, I don't even care. I look outside the window and only see sand and bushes out there. I have so many questions … a simple one of them being who will watch me tonight? I hope it's not one of their horny men again … I actually hope it's this Miley person … I mean, I really feel intimidated by her but even she had her nice moments last night …

Oh daddy … please come and help me … I don't care how … just give them their money and then they'll let me go … or get rid of them all … I feel tears stinging in my eyes again … is this even possible? Can I cry even more?

_- Miley_

I was riding around south of Tumbleweed for the rest of the day. I was partly looking for animals to hunt and partly looking for people, to get some news and information. But both with no success. This area is kind of lost. It's also very dry … Maybe tomorrow I will ride to Rathskeller Fork and grab myself a newspaper. Maybe there's something in it about our Miss Lillian Truscott.

My thoughts drift to the girl who is sitting, probably alone, in the spare room in the big house in Tumbleweed. I really don't know why but I feel a little sorry for her. I never felt pity for a hostage before … but thinking about it, she is only the second female hostage we've had, and the first one was probably even tougher than I am. I already told my dad that I will watch her this night again. I'm glad dad sent away Archie to Tall Trees. That's quite a distance from here, so he won't be bothering her again soon.

I have a fun thought … maybe I can toughen her up a little. But this thought vanishes very quickly when I think about her girly attitude … well maybe not.

I look at the sky and see the sun is quite low. I better ride back, keep her company again. She might as well deserve some. I don't know why I soften up that much, maybe because she seems so fragile at some times. I shrug and then signal Sunny to go.

ooo

After I brought Sunny into the paddock I get into the house, lights, as usually, almost non-existing, but the moon is, again, spending enough light for me to see quite a lot, even inside the house.

"Hey, bud." I'm greeted by my father, who is sitting inside the living room, smoking his pipe again. He looks like he's a little in thought. "Hi, dad." I walk into the kitchen and see that there's some hot water cooking. I poor the hot liquid into a cup with tea and pick it up. Guess that's for the woman upstairs. I walk past my father again and add: "I'll be upstairs with the gal. Night."

I see him looking at me and giving me a smile. A rather grateful one. "Thanks, bud. Good night." A question then pops into my head and I ask: "Was she okay?" Dad looks at me again and nods. "Kept quiet the whole day." I nod in acknowledgement but don't reply anymore and just walk upstairs, careful not to spill the hot beverage in my hands and then carefully open the door. A curious but frightened pair of eyes look at me but when she realizes it's me she seems to visibly relax a little bit. I close the door behind me and ask: "Want some tea?"

"Yes, please." she politely replies and I put the cup down on the nightstand, untying her hands again from the bed. I think I'll leave it like this for tonight. If she behaves there's no need for tying her up all the time. I put the rope on the nightstand as well and catch a glimpse of her rubbing her wrists again. I know how much those dang ropes can hurt after a while. I take the cup again and hand it to her. She mouths a quiet 'thanks' as she takes it.

I go back to the spot where I sat yesterday, and before I sit down I take the rifle off of my back and put it into the corner. I sit down onto the squeaking floor and cross my arms behind my head again. I silently watch our hostage taking sip after sip. I wonder what is going through that head of hers. She looks pretty much exhausted and tired, yesterday she seemed a lot angrier. As she finishes the cup she puts it back down on the nightstand and already prepares herself for being tied up again.

"Ya can keep your hands wherever ya want. I won't tie ya up again." I simply tell her, her eyebrows raising a little bit in relief at the statement. She replies with a: "Thank you." and after a short silence she asks: "Why … uhm … " but she doesn't seem to find the right words. I finish for her: "Am I being nice for a change?" with a hint of a smirk on my face. She just nods.

"Because" I start, my smirk spreading a little wider: "you behaved today." Again she just nods, her look turning a little more thankful. A rather comfortable silence is hanging in the room now. But I then shift a little uncomfortably. My butt hurts from sitting on that hard floor the whole last night and it's not gonna get better now that I'm sitting there again right now. I frown, but then I hear her voice, offering: "Do you … want to sit on the bed? There's enough room for two … "

I didn't even realize she was watching me and I'm rather surprised that she understood why I was shifting. "Yeah … thanks." I take the offer and walk over to the bed, sitting down on it and taking the same position as on the floor, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms behind my head. Ah … that feels better …

"Uhm … " she presses and I look at her again, she looks like she's struggling about talking with me. I can see her mouth opening and closing a few times before she finally asks: "C-can I ask you some … some questions?" Wow, is she really that afraid of talking to me? Yesterday she was talking back without thinking about it. Looks like I got my respect from her.

" 'course." I reply. Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh then today. By the look of it, she has a lot on her mind, and who am I to forbid some questions. I don't have to answer if I feel that it's inappropriate. She then finally starts: "I know I asked this question before, and I know it's none of my business but … if this is not about money … what is this all about?" her look now turning questioningly.

Hmm … I might as well try to explain, right? Maybe she's not as dull as she makes us think … "It's about respect, especially out here. My dad's fightin' for his rightful place and by now he's also fightin' for his freedom." She only looks at me confused. Okay, maybe I should explain a little more than just that: "The only way to earn respect is with money. Money means power and respect. The more you have the better. And, well … you're our best way to money right now."

She ponders on my words for a few moments and then asks: "And why don't you just move to the city or something? Wouldn't that be easier for you?" I chuckle sadly at this statement. She doesn't understand at all … spoiled city girl … I sigh and tell her: "But to do that ya have to _posses_ money. Money we don't have." She then looks to the floor. I think she got it now. I add: "Plus, I wouldn't want to move to the city anyways. The Wild West is my home."

She snorts. How can she find this funny? I was being serious. "What?" I ask her, she looks back at me, saying: "What is so great about this place? There is nothing here!" I shake my head at this and stare back out of the window. I've heard of people like her. Ignorant city people. I guess I got my hopes up too high when I thought she wasn't dull. She doesn't understand the true beauty of this land. And the land doesn't need people like her anyways, she can go back to the city when we're finished with her. "There's everythin' here." I tell her, but she gives me another questioning look, I only reply: "Never mind."

"But I want to understand." she admits, quietly. I look at her surprised. Okay, maybe I was wrong again. Another fun thought pops up in my head … "Maybe … I can make ya understand … at some point. But why the sudden interest, missy?"

"Lilly." she corrects me. I tilt my head. I can hardly believe she now offers me a smile. A real smile, with eyes sparkling and everything. She repeats: "My name … is Lilly." Well who would've thought … she's loosening up, just like I told her to. I just shake my head, but also with a smile on my face and reply: "I'm Miley." And after that she answers my previous question: "I'm interested because I had a whole day of thinking. There are so many people living out here, so there must be something to this place that attracts them. I want to know what it is."

I avert my gaze to look at the ceiling, replying honestly: "I don't know if ya can understand this, city gal … err … Lilly." I can feel her eyes on me. Her look is curious. I try to explain: "Well … I mean, I was born here, I grew up here. The desert is so wide and … free. Even though I'm a wanted criminal, I feel free. No matter if this makes sense or not … " I drift off shortly, her look confused again. I try another explanation: "Look … I've been to Blackwater before, which is a city as well, and I just don't get what the people there see in this place. I feel caged between those houses … so, in other words, I don't understand what's so great about the city just the way ya don't understand what's so great about the Wild West."

She seems to understand and nods. Well maybe … and just maybe … I can make her understand someday. I don't know why this thought seems a little exciting for me, like a challenge … making the city girl understand the beauty of the land. "Maybe I can show ya one day … " I say and she raises an eyebrow at me. I grin and add: "If ya behave, that is." She only snorts and I continue: "And you'll have to learn to ride."

"Yeah, right. As if that will ever happen." she throws back, also a hint of a smile on her face and for the first time we share a short chuckle before the room falls quiet again.

_- Lilly_

I can't believe I just laughed together with an outlaw, a "wanted criminal" as she calls herself. For a split of a second all my fears were gone. I don't know why but she is being nice to me today … Miley … a criminal with a kind heart? Well … I guess everything is possible … but I still should be careful around her. She kidnapped me, after all …

I then feel that annoying dress itching and scratching again all over the place. It might look pretty, but it's not comfortable at all. I look at Miley, who has a completely different way of dressing than all of the women I've seen before. And she doesn't seem to care about it either. She's wearing jeans, obviously men's, and the day she kidnapped me she also wore chaps. And she's simply wearing a long-sleeved shirt, with the arms pushed up, and over that a vest, which is also a men's. She has a black bandana tied around her neck at all times, I think she had it tied around her face, covering her nose and mouth, just like her dad, when they were in the coach. But she definitely looks a lot more comfortable than I do.

I wonder … should I ask her about lending me clothes? If I stay in that dress a day longer I'm probably going to freak out … asking won't hurt, right? Well … at least I hope so … "Can … uh … can I ask you a favor?" I carefully ask, the image of her wanting to hit me last night still in my head. I mean, she was nice to me before … I should loosen up again, I was doing fine so far. Her grey-blue depths pierce through me again with an amusedly raised eyebrow. She replies: "I'm not lettin' ya go, if that's what ya mean." She cracked another joke, looks like she really is on good terms with me tonight.

"I, uhm, actually wanted to ask if you ... maybe … have some spare clothes for me to wear … this dress … it's killing me." I finally manage to ask her, my gaze still fixated on hers. I have the feeling that It's impossible to look away from those eyes. They're very intriguing for me. She smirks again and stands up, replying: "Well we wouldn't want that to happen. I'll get ya somethin'." then she disappears outside the door. Wait … she didn't tie me up? I could get up and run now! I look to the window … first floor, that might not be the best idea … go for the door?

… but what's the use? She'd hunt me down and maybe even kill me … well, she can't kill me, she said it herself … but I'm sure she'd know a way of making me regret my actions … I think she made that clear enough, and I'm still quite scared of her … I sigh … I might as well play along with them until they release me … if they keep their word. I sadly look to the floor … what if this was all a trick?

"What's the sudden sad face?" I hear a deep, woman's voice again. I look up and see Miley closing the door behind her. A pair of jeans and a shirt, similar to hers, in her hand. I must know if they can stay true to their word, it's my only concern. Forget about the dress. "Will you release me after you get the money from my father?"

She looks at me, confused, but still answers: "Yeah, I told ya before." No, I want it to be sure! "Do you promise?" I ask, seriously. She walks over to me and shoves the clothes into my hands, replying: "I promise." while looking me straight in the eyes. After that she smirks again: "Now put those on." and she actually turns around so I can change. She pushes me: "Hurry up, or I'll sneak a peek." I can hear the smirk in her voice she's probably still wearing, but I do as I'm told.

After I sit back down on the bed I look at myself. My goodness, I'm wearing men's clothes … worn clothes! … and they actually feel comfortable … more comfortable than anything I've worn before … except for my night gown, but even this sometimes itches … it must be the long day of thinking, it's probably tricking my brain. I decide to crack a joke this time: "Aw man, now I look like you."

Miley turns around and now also takes a look at me. A long and close look, I might add, which actually makes me feel a little uncomfortable. After what seemed like an eternity her smirk shows again and she replies: "Well maybe I can take ya more seriously now that ya look a little more like us." I just shake my head a little. She should actually start taking me more seriously … but I guess for now I'm just glad that she's not trying to hurt me or anything …

_- Miley_

I sit back down on the bed. I don't understand why I was just staring at her. I was a bit taken aback by how different a person can look if you put them into different clothes. She now actually looks _nicer_, and I wouldn't tell now that she is a snobby rich girl. She looks like one of us … maybe it's just my opinion but these clothes suit her better … she looks … good … ?

A loud yawn beside me gets me back to reality so quickly that I almost feel busted. I try to shake the previous thoughts out of my mind, I better get used to her looking like that. I state: "Looks like someone's tired." I get up to leave her space to sleep. I would really like to sleep as well, but I have to stay awake. She might have loosened up, but that doesn't mean that she won't flee.

Well, she behaved today … I didn't tie her up while getting the clothes on purpose, just to test her, and she didn't even move, I would've noticed … and according to her making me promise that we'll free her after we get the money … maybe she won't be that much trouble after all and everything will run smoothly. I think we all don't want anyone innocent getting hurt …

**A/N:** And that's a wrap! Chapter five is done, lots of Miley/Lilly interactions, yay ^^ I hope you enjoyed it, leave your thoughts ;)


End file.
